The Final Guardian Chronicles
by Seika Tehshi
Summary: Rayne, a 13 year old girl, finds her mother murdered. with her mother's last breath she told Rayne of her Destiny. And now 1 year later she finds out her mother's Dark Secret...A secret in which Rayne may loose her very life to find out.
1. Prologue: The Legend

**Prologue**

**The Legend**

On the night of the Blood eclipse,  
346,000 years from now,  
The reincarnations of the Guardians  
Will be born unto 5 different families.  
For 11 years, they shall know what they are.  
But on the day of the Twin Fire and Water Guardian's 12th birthdays,  
They will all forget and be forgotten.  
But soon after, they will discover what has been hidden…  
Their Destiny's.

Light Guardian shall fall in love with an Angel,  
Yet her love will altar unto the royal Vampire.  
Wind Guardian will fall in love with an elven warrior…  
However, their Destinies do not reside together.  
Metal Guardian will fall in love with the Past self of the Fire Guardian,  
And their future together will be unknown.  
Water Guardian will fall in love with a mortal.  
Metal Guardian will also fall in love with the Fire Guardian.  
However, the Fire Guardian will not return the Metal Guardian's love.  
But, Fire Guardian will fall in love with the royal of elves.  
The elf and the Fire Guardian will be forced apart,  
For they are forbidden to be together,  
However, their love will not altar.  
They will be forced to make sacrifices,  
And over come many challenges,  
However, they will over come them.  
And their love shall finally be accepted.  
But on the night of the Fire and Water Guardian's 15th birthday,  
An evil force shall claim one of their lives.


	2. Chapter 1: The Unforgettalbe Past

**One**

**The Unforgetable Past**

'Once upon a time… No. No that is no way to start this tale. You'll think this is a myth. But it's clearly not. It has elements of Myth-- Dragons. Elves. Witches and Wizards. And it has enchantments. To some people enchanting was a way of life. But others believed different. So, where to begin? Some say life is something to keep us busy. And some say life has no meaning. But some knew better and they believe life is earned… not given. They also believe life has meaning. But for one girl… there was none. Rayne Youkaimori was a 14-year old girl who went to KazeKumo High. She has lived with her Father, Sister (Aisuno) and Brother, (Tetzuka), since her mother died, 1 year ago. And this week would be marked as the 'Most Extraordinary week of her life' because this week was no ordinary week…

Today was the 13th of December, a cold and cloudy morning. And the memories of the previous year passed through Rayne's mind. The day of her Mother's death happened a year ago today. Rayne often thought back to that day and wondered if there was anything she could have done… but she knew there wasn't. The day of her mother's death was much like today. It was about 6am and Rayne had heard a strange noise coming from the living room. So she got up to see what it was. But what she saw terrified her.

(Flashback)

Her Mother was by the window, shaking and scared stiff. She was alive… but just barley. Rayne looked towards the middle of the room and saw her father lying motionless on the rug. Rayne ran to her Father's side and fell to her knees. Her father's eyes opened and she looked at Rayne. "Rayne--get Aisuno-- and run!" Rayne looked at her father. "But dad…" she said. Her eyes were full of tears. "Rayne,--take her--now!" Rayne couldn't breath, but she managed to say: "But Dad… what happened!" Rayne's father lifted a blood stained hand to his daughters face. She flinched. She hated blood. He father smiled. "You'll know soon enough…" he said as his hand slipped from his daughter's face… he had died. And she knew it. "Dad…" her eye's filled with tears. She knew she had to get Aisuno and run. But she knew her mother was still alive and she couldn't just leave her. She crawled over to her mother's side and looked around, searching for the one who did this. She looked at her mother. "Mom…" her mothers eyes opened. "Rayne… get Aisuno and go to the Hiroshima's house. Tell Mr. Hiroshima to call the police." Rayne's mother said as she closed her eyes. At that moment, Rayne knew what she had to do. She had to get Aisuno and run. She stood up and ran to Aisuno's room… but she wasn't there…

(End Flashback)

"Rae? Earth to Rae! Hello? Anyone in there?" Came a voice from behind. Rayne turned and saw Yusuki. "What?" she said without thinking. Rayne was wearing her normal White Tank-Top, Blue Jean Jacket and Blue Jeans. Her normal Dark Purple hair was down with her favorite moon hair clip that she got on her 13th birthday from Yusuki. Yusuki and Rayne were as close as brother and sister. "Are you ok?" Yusuki asked. "Yea…" Rayne answered. "I'm ok." His face showed a sign of worry. "It wasn't your fault Rae… you couldn't save him." "I was just thinking if I had gotten there sooner…" She said as her eyes swelled up with tears. "Rae... Don't cry…" Yusuki wrapped his arms around as she started to cry. It wasn't often that Rayne cried. "If I had just been there…" She said as she stopped crying. "Calm down Rae." Yusuki said. "Everything's going to be ok." She looked up at him. "I know…" somehow he always knew what she was thinking. " Come on Rae… I have an idea! Why don't we goto the gym…" Yusuki smiled. "The new one down the street?" Rayne asked with a smile. "It's open finally?" Yusuki nodded. "Yep!" he took a step towards her. "Race ya!" he yelled as he took of at a run. "Suki! I wasn't ready!" Rayne yelled as she raced off after him. A few blocks later Yusuki stopped suddenly. Rayne crashed into him and fell to the ground. "Suki, what…" Rayne asked but when she looked up, she knew why he stopped. Standing in front of them were four guys. No doubt, they were seniors from Taiyō High, Rayne could tell this because Taiyō students wear uniforms of gold and Red. Taiyō high was KazeKumo high's archrival. Taiyō and KazeKumo students despised one another. The first of the "Taiyō titans" as Rayne referred to them, had long blonde hair, he was named Spike. The second has short black hair and glasses, he was Kanēskō. As for the third and fourth… they were both bald. No doubt, they shaved their heads because Rayne remembered seeing them with scraggly brown hair last time… their names were Butch and Rascal. They were all close to 6 feet tall and very muscular. Rayne remembered saving Amozak Arabawuk from them once. Yusuki helped Rayne up and they both turned around to go around them… but they were surrounded. Spike spoke. "Where do you think you're going?" Rayne knew Spike was the leader. She looked at Spike. "It's none of your business where we're heading. But if you don't move I'll tell you where you'll be going." Spike laughed. He obviously didn't remember her. "Oh, lookie here boys. The little Freshman girl thinks she can beat us. Be careful my little Beauty. You don't want to break a nail." The others laughed. Rayne smirked. "The only thing I have to be careful of breaking is your neck." The others stopped laughing. They all looked at Spike. His eyes went from a intense blue to a blazing red. "What!" Rayne had a bit of a mouth. She always had to provoke a fight. "Oh, I'm sorry. Was that too complicated from you tiny brains to catch? Do I need to break it down for you?" she said with sarcasm. Yusuki stifled a laugh. The others were speechless. No one had ever talked like that to Spike. "Why you little…" Spike said as he took a step towards her. Yusuki stepped in front of Rayne. Rayne, of course, could handle herself, but Yusuki was like her older brother. No older brother would let their younger sister get into a fight. And neither would Yusuki. Spike smiled. "Oh how sweet. Protecting you girlfriend?" the others laughed. Yusuki blushed slightly and glared at Spike. "She's my best friend you idiot!" Spike snickered. "And you admit it?" that was all Yusuki could take. Before spike could say anything Yusuki kicked him in the chest. The force of the kick sent Spike into a tree. The others weren't laughing now. Kanēskō looked at spike, then to Rayne and Yusuki then back to spike. Butch and Rascal ran over to spike. "You ok boss? That looked like it hurt." Said Butch. Spike glared at Butch. "Shut up!" Spike stood up and looked at Rayne and Yusuki. Rayne and Yusuki could beat anyone they wanted. They had the strength and skills of professional fighters. Living Miyazaki, you needed to strong to survive. "Who are you!" Yusuki smiled. "I think you know who we are. And if not then one of your comrades should." Spike looked at his gang. Kanēskō was the one who spoke next. "That's Yusuki Hiroshima, and Rayne Youkaimori. Sophomores from KazeKumo high." Spikes mouth dropped open and his eyes widened. "Th-That's the KazeKumo Demons!" Spike turned his eyes back to Rayne and Yusuki. Yusuki was still smiling. Rayne grinned. Spikes face went pale. Kids often referred to Rayne, Adlai and Yusuki as 'The KazeKumo Demons' since they had put a guy and his comrades in the hospital… once. Spike about fell over. He took a few steps backwards. Rayne looked at him. "Where ya going?" she was still grinning. "Anywhere away from you!" he yelled as him and his comrades took of at a very fast run. Yusuki fell over laughing. "Those idiots!" Rayne looked at him. "What do you mean 'Idiots'?" Yusuki pointed to an open sewer. "Did they fall in!" Rayne started laughing. Yusuki stood up. he had tears in his eyes because of his laughter. He smiled at Rayne. "You ready to go?" Rayne smiled back "I am now." Yusuki wiped the tears from his eyes and started walking towards the gym. Rayne started to follow him but stopped. She turned her gaze left and saw a guy with silver hair. He was watching her. She blinked Once… and he was gone. Could it have been a trick of the light? No there was someone there. But where did he go? What did he want? And who was he?


	3. Chapter 2: The Stranger and The Gym

**Two**

**The Stranger and the Gym**

Yusuki Stopped and looked back at Rayne. "You coming?" she looked at him. "Y-Yea… Yea I'm coming." She took one last look at the spot where she had seen the red haired guy. She wished she hadn't seen him. 'Now, I'll be thinking about it all day' she thought as she turned towards Yusuki and started running after him. She caught up with him a few seconds later. He looked at her. "What were you doing back there?" Rayne slowed to a walk. "Nothing…" she lied. She couldn't tell him. He would think she was crazy. "Oh, come on Rae, tell me. I won't laugh." Could she tell him? They had been best friends since birth. She had told him many secrets in the past… but could he understand what she saw? Or would he call her crazy? She didn't know what to do. She had been seeing many strange things lately. But the worst of all happened two days ago. Rayne was sitting, in a tree, outside of KazeKumo High, when she saw a group of guys walking around the corner, acting suspicious. She jumped out of the tree and followed them. the sight she saw shocked her. Two of the guys had green skin and horns, while the other two had pointed ears, sharp claws and Fangs. She rubbed her eyes and when she looked, again they looked like ordinary guys. Her mind had been a little crazy lately. Seeing people with pointed ears, fangs and different colored Skin. She, of course, hadn't told Yusuki about the hallucinations, yet. She looked at him. "Yusuki… lately I have been seeing things…" he stopped as did she. " What kind of things?" she had a half-worried, half-scared look upon her face. "Well… about a week ago I saw a man with horns. Four days ago, I could have sworn that a girl, in front of me, at school, had vampire fangs. But the worst was two days ago… I saw… a group of guys. Two of the guys had green skin, and the other two had pointed ears, claws and Fangs." She took a breath then went on "And… a few minuets ago… I saw a guy with long Silver hair… he was staring at me. But when I looked back a second later… he was gone. Nowhere in sight." Yusuki had a worried look on his face as well. "Rayne are you sure?" she nodded. Yusuki sighed.  
"Good. Now I know I wasn't the only one seeing things." Her eyes widened in surprise. "What?" Yusuki lifted his eyes towards the sky. "Well, I've been freaking out this past week…" Rayne's mouth dropped open in surprise. "What do you mean freaking out?" he turned his gaze towards her. "I've been seeing people with horns and fangs as well… but I thought I was just loosing my mind." Rayne closed her mouth and sighed. "Thank Goodness" Yusuki's Eyes widened. "But wait…why are we seeing all these things?" Rayne didn't know the answer. Yusuki closed his eyes and screwed up his face in concentration. Rayne watched him. "Maybe it has something to do with… Never mind" Yusuki opened his eyes and straightened his face. "Has something to do with what? She closed her eyes, took a breath, and then opened her eyes. "Remember the Day my dad was killed? Well…"

(Flash Back)

Aisuno wasn't there! Where was she? Rayne looked around the room. Her bed was messy as if she had been tossing and turning. Rayne turned around and ran back into the living room. Her father was dead and so was her mother... She looked at her mother's lifeless… she was moving! She ran over to her mother, fell to her knees. "Mom…" he mother opened her eyes and looked at her. "Rayne… My time is almost up. But I want you to know… you, Adlai, Raj, Kris and Yusuki are special. You may not understand any of this now. But you Five are extra special. Your purposes in life are something that no one else can do. Never say impossible… or absurd. Don't give up when life seems unbearable," She gasped for breath. "Don't forget Hikaru, Embrace your destiny…" her mouth closed, as did her eyes. Rayne stood up. Hikaru? Who was Hikaru? Her Mother was right… She didn't understand. But she knew she had to find Aisuno. She ran to the hallway and stopped in front of the bathroom. The toilet flushed and the door swung open… And There stood Aisuno. Rayne's heart slowed back down to its normal rate. Aisuno rubbed her eyes and looked at Rayne. "What's wrong Rayne?" Rayne looked down at her younger sister. "Aisuno, we got to goto Adlai's House." Aisuno looked towards the living room and saw blood on the doorway. "Rayne? Why is there red paint on the door?" she stepped in front of her gaze. "Now, Aisuno!" she grabbed her by the arm and pulled her towards the backdoor. Then she saw something outta the corner of her eye. She turned and saw a tall man with long silver hair and red eyes. The tall man had blood all over him. Rayne pushed Aisuno behind her. The tall man laughed evilly. "Hikaru Inazuma…" There was that name again… Hikaru. Whoever she was, they thought Rayne was her. Rayne swallowed hard and stood very still. The tall man looked around, then back to Rayne. "Where are Ryu, Cagalli, Hero, Lucifur and Kyo?" Rayne stared at him. Who were Ryu, Cagalli, Hero, Lucifur and Kyo? And why was everyone calling her Hikaru? "What are you talking about? Who are Ryu, Cagalli, Hero, Lucifur and Kyo? And why is everyone calling me Hikaru?" he smiled. "They didn't tell you? How pathetic. Protecting you from what you really are." Aisuno moved so she could see the man, but Rayne blocked her view again. "And what am I really?" She asked him. "You, Hikaru Inazuma, are the Shiimka Pri–" A Voice cut the man off. "Rayne!" She recognized the voice. It… was her father. However, he was dead. Rayne watched him take his last breath. She looked towards the doorway… but her father did not stand there. Instead, standing there was a tall man with short black hair. His eyes were fixed on the other man. "Mr. Hiroshima…" Rayne said as she looked towards him. Kaimed Hiroshima watched the blood covered man, not taking his eyes off him. "Rayne take Aisuno and goto the Hayes's house with Yusuki." Just then, a boy, of about 15, walked out from behind Kaimed and over to Rayne and Aisuno. "Come on Rayne. Let's goto Adlai's house." Yusuki said as he grabbed Rayne's hand and tried to pull her out the back door. Rayne Blushed as he did so. She grabbed Aisuno by the arm and pulled her along as they left the kitchen and out the back door. Rayne stopped and looked back towards the house. They could hear thuds and crashes coming from within the house. Yusuki pulled her once more and they left the yard.

(End Flashback)

Yusuki stared at her. "Those were his exact words?" she looked at him. "Yea…" she nodded her head, turned and started walking. Yusuki following beside her. 'Poor Rayne…' he thought as he watched the ground. 'She lost her mother; never sees her father except for when he beats on her; her sister blames her for their mother's death… and she's always depressed.' Rayne looked at him. Yusuki was a bad ass with an attitude… or at least acted like one, but that was only because of his family. He lived with his drunkard of a father and visited his drugie mother on weekends. But he spent most of his time hanging around with his two best friends: Rayne Youkaimori and Adlai Hayes. He was a really good friend, despite his past, and he was always there for Rayne and Adlai when they needed him. Rayne, Adlai and Yusuki had been best friends since birth, even though Yusuki was a year older than Rayne and Adlai. And Rayne was sure they would be friends until death. However, unknown to Rayne, that would be truer than she thought. For something would soon happen that would change their lives forever. She looked away from him as they turned the corner. "Suki?" he looked at her. "Yea?" she kicked a rock and it hit a metal leaving a dent, and shook her head. "Never mind" "You sure?" he asked her. She nodded and began to think about the Sakidomo gym. Her, Yusuki and Adlai use to train there all the time. That is until they shut it down. The Sakidomo guy was closed down over a year ago because of the deaths, or Disappearances to be exact, of the Kanito Brothers. Tamiko Kanito was around the age of 18 and his brother George was around 20. it had been a month since the kidnapping when Tamiko's body had been found 3 miles west of Miyazaki city. George still has yet to be found. No has been in there since. The murderers, or kidnappers had never been caught. About a week after the death discovery strange things started to happen. Anyone who went into or near the gym seriously injured. One man even died, caused by a brick landing on the top of his head, crushing his skull. Everyone considered the gym haunted. Now their re-opening it… no one wants it opened… except for Rayne, Yusuki and Adlai. They didn't believe in 'Haunted Houses' so the idea of ghosts didn't scare them. Rayne looked up to see the old Sakidomo gym. The new gold lettering shimmered in what sunlight they had. The new red and black bricks looked much better than the old gray ones. The old Sakura tree that Rayne loved, was still sitting where it had been the previous year.  
The old sakura tree had grown immensely since the last time Rayne had seen it. The branches seemed higher than before. She began to wonder it their initials were still carved into the tree. She walked over to it and touched the bark. "I hate that tree…" Yusuki said as he followed her. "Why?" she asked him as he laughed. "'Cause something always happens to anyone who gets near it…" "Except for Rayne…" came a voice from behind them. Rayne and Yusuki turned to see Adlai standing behind Yusuki. Adlai was wearing the same thing as Yusuki. A White tank top, blue jeans, black boots and a black glove on his left hand. Yusuki's glove was on his right hand. Rayne smiled at Adlai. Yusuki groaned and threw his arm around Adlai's neck getting him in a headlock. Adlai somehow flipped Yusuki over after freeing himself from the headlock and they began to wrestle. They loved to wrestle each other. Rayne stood back and laughed. Yusuki and Adlai stopped and looked at her, then smiled evilly. "Oh Rayne…" they said in singsong voices as they stood up and walked slowly towards her. "Uh-oh." She said as her smile fade and she backed away slowly. She turned and ran… but it was no use. They tackled her. She screamed and laughed as they tickled her. The loved to pick on her. They were like siblings. But Poor Rayne. She was the youngest. True Rayne and Adlai's birthdays were on the same day but Rayne was born 3 minuets after him. they all took care of each other. But Yusuki protected Rayne the most. They stood up and Rayne laid there holding her stomach and laughing. "You guys are mean." Adlai smiled and Yusuki laughed. "Oh come on. You know we love you." Yusuki said as he extended his hand and helped her up. she punched them both on the arms and laughed. "You guys are jerks." She said as she smiled. "We know." They said in unison. Rayne walked over to the tree again and looked for their initials. Under a branch stood the words: Y.H.+R.Y.+A.H+R.F.+K.A.. "Their still there." She said. "Of course their there." Came a voice. Rayne looked up and saw a guy standing behind Adlai. "Hey, Raj." she said "Hi Rayne." he replied. Yusuki turned and saw Raj. "oh. You're here." Yusuki didn't trust Raj. He always said there was something weird about him… something he didn't trust. But then again Yusuki never had the best impression about people. Rayne on the other hand Trusted Raj. Raj glared at Yusuki and Yusuki glared back. Raj was a 14-year-old freshman who went to KazeKumo High with Rayne, Yusuki and Adlai. He was fairly tall, around 5'10'', with red hair and green eyes... He had kind of a punk attitude… but was nice sometimes. Raj was Adlai's best friend, Not counting Rayne and Yusuki, that is. Adlai and Raj were never apart.. They always fought together… they did everything together. Rayne, Yusuki and Adlai always ate lunch with Raj. Raj had a reputation at school, just like Adlai and Yusuki's. He did not have many friends… but then again neither did Adlai, Yusuki or Rayne. Rayne smiled as she looked at Raj. "You gonna join us today in the gym?" Raj looked at her. "Yeah, if it's ok with you guys." Yusuki was about to say something, no doubt rude, but Rayne cut him off, by elbowing him in the side. "Of course it's ok." She said with a smile. Raj grinned slightly at Yusuki's face when Rayne elbowed him. "I guess." Yusuki said as he rubbed his side. Adlai walked towards the gym and Rayne and Yusuki followed. However, Raj did not. He stood there looking at the sky for a moment. Rayne stopped. Yusuki stopped and looked back. "What's wrong?" she looked at him. "Nothing. I'm just gonna check on Raj." Yusuki glared. "Why? He's such a loser." Rayne glared back. "He's not a loser." Yusuki snorted, then turned and walked off. "Whatever." He replied. She stared at him as he walked away. "Yusuki…" Lately Yusuki had been acting strange. Rayne didn't know what was wrong with him. Every time Raj was around, Yusuki would get in one of his 'Moods'. He disappeared into the big black doors leading into the gym. She sighed, turned and walked towards Raj. He was standing under the old Sakura tree that Rayne loved. She stood beside him, looked up into the blue sky and watched the snow white clouds. "What's wrong?" Raj looked at her. "Nothing. Why?" She looked at him. "Just wondering." She said with a smile. Raj looked up into the sky again. "He doesn't like me much, does he?" "Who?" Rayne asked. "Yusuki…" he said as he looked back at her. His eyes were sad yet stern. As if he was sad… but didn't give a damn. She shook her head. "It's not you. It's him. He doesn't like change…" Raj sighed. "But we've been friends for over 2 years." He replied. She nodded. "Yeah. But Yusuki… well it takes awhile for him to trust anyone." Raj turned towards the tree and threw a punch. A piece of bark flew off and hit the ground. The tree had a small dent from Raj's fist. Rayne stepped back. "Easy Raj." She said as she laughed. He turned towards her and glared. "What's so funny!" She held up her hands and shook them. "Nothing. It's just… I've never seen you punch a tree." Raj's eyes shimmered in the sunlight, as he relaxed his fist and laughed. "Yeah. Guess I'm a little tense. It's just everything at school, my house, and Niki—" Rayne put her hands down. "What about Niki?" Raj sighed. "She's been acting strange lately, that's all." Niki was Rayne's cousin… yet they didn't get along so great. Niki had been dating Raj for the past year, but Raj was right. Niki was acting strange. The one thing Rayne hated about Niki was that she was cheating on Raj. Well not technically. See there was a guy, Rafael Mendez, at KazeKumo High that Niki liked… a lot! Rafael was nice… but Raj hated him. Rayne forced a smile. "Yea, guess she has, huh? Don't worry about it." Rayne grabbed him by the hand and pulled him towards the gym. "Come on Raj!" she managed to pull him up the stairs and through the big black doors, leading into the gym. Yusuki was standing with Adlai when he noticed Rayne and Raj coming towards them. He looked up at Rayne but his gaze landed on Rayne's hand. She was still trying to pull Raj, past a group of girls, by his hand. Yusuki's face turned red. 'He's holding Rayne's hand!" he thought to himself. Finally after pulling him with all her might, Rayne managed to get him over by Adlai. "About time!" Rayne turned around to see Kris standing there smiling. "Shadow!" She let go of Raj's hand, ran to Kris and gave him a hug. "What are you doing here?" he returned the hug and smiled again as she stood in front of him. "Nothing." He said. Kris Ukiyato was 15, about 5'9''. He had long straight Black hair and Blue eyes. Kris was one of Rayne's best friends. He moved to Miyazaki 2 years ago and he was a junior at KazeKumo High. "Just came to show Marisa around." Rayne turned and saw a girl standing behind him. Marisa Sukō was 17 years old. She had short brown hair and Blue eyes. She stood around 5'0'' and was a junior at Taiyō High. Rayne smiled at Marisa. "Hey, M.S." Marisa smiled back. "Hey R.Y." Rayne turned back to Kris and put her arm around his shoulders. "You ok?" his head lowered and his gaze fell to the ground. "Yea…" Kris's mother, Andriona, Died yesterday. She had O.D.'d. Rayne's smile faded. "You sure?" he nodded. "Yea." Rayne looked away. "Why don't we go and Punch a few gym faces!" Kris looked up at her. "sounds like fun, Pyra." He said to Rayne. Raj Glared at Kris. "Akasui." He said smoothly to Kris. "Fōma." Kris Replied. Kris and Raj were rivals. They hated each other. Kris turned away from Raj and back to Rayne. "Does he have to come too?" Kris asked her, motioning to Raj. She glared at Kris. "Yes, Kris he is coming." Kris scoffed and walked towards the fighting ring. Rayne sighed. None of her friends seemed to like each other. Adlai walked over to her, wrapped his arm around her shoulders, and began to steer her to the ring. "Come on Rae." He said calmly. He knew Rayne too well. When she got quiet like that, it usually meant she was upset. "Why is it," Rayne said to Adlai. "That none of my friends like each other?" Adlai shrugged. "I Dunno. You're just lucky I guess." He looked down at her. "Come on Rae." He said brightly. "Cheer up. How about you and me spar?" Rayne shook her head. "No thanks Ad. I don't really feel like it." Adlai sighed. "You sure? We haven't fought in a long time." She shook her head. She moved away from him and sat on the bench by the ring. Adlai walked over to where the others were. "Hey, anyone wanna spar with me? Rae's being chicken…" Rayne's head shot up and she looked at Adlai. He knew her. She hated being called chicken. She stood up and walked towards the guys. "What was that Adlai Sakkà Hayes!" Adlai smiled. "Oh nothing, Rayne Kumo Youkaimori. It's just…" Adlai started clucking softly. The pupils in Rayne's eyes turned into fire. "You're trying to get my riled aren't you?" Adlai laughed. "Yea." The others laughed at Rayne and Adlai. "Well it worked." Adlai's smile grew. "About time." He crawled into the fighting ring, which was in the middle of the room, and stood in a corner. Rayne smiled. She crawled into the ring behind him and stood in the other corner. Kris, Yusuki and Raj crowded around the ring when a voice broke the silence. "Rayne! Wait! Don't start the fight without me!" Rayne turned her head and saw a young girl, around the age of 12, running towards the ring. Rayne sighed. "Oy. Doesn't she have a life?" Adlai asked. "Actually she does… It's Rayne." Yusuki replied. Adlai chuckled. Tohru stopped outside the ring and smiled up at Rayne as her Dark Blond hair swished back and forth in a pony tail… identical to the one Rayne usually wore when sparing. "Hi Rayne." She said as she smiled. Rayne forced a Smiled. "Hi Tohru." Tohru Nissanke was Rayne's fan. She had witnessed every fight Rayne had been in and was even in the Dojo Rayne, and the others, were in. "I thought you might need this." She said, holding out a Silver Hair band. Rayne took it and bowed slightly. "Arigatou, Tohru." She took the hair band and began to put up her long hair. Tohru walked over to the others, and stood by the ring as she smiled up at Rayne. Adlai rolled his eyes. 'That Tohru is so Annoying.' He thought to himself. "So can we start already?" Adlai said, tapiing his foot impatiantly. Rayne nodded as she got into her fighting stance. "Come on Adlai... Show me what ya got!" She said smiling. Adlai nodded. "Alright." he said. A moment of silence passed as Adlai and Rayne stood there watching each other. Aldai ran towards Rayne swining his fist. Rayne ducked as she landed a punch in his stomach. Adlai took a step back as he groaned. He swung his foot around hitting Rayne in the side of the arm sending her to the other side of the ring. Yusuki, Raj, Kris and Tohru gasped as Rayne hit the ground. Adlai Straightened up and smiled at Rayne. Rayne laugehd Slightly as she stood up. "Nice move Ad." she said grinning. Aldai laughed. "Not bad yourself Ray." He said walking towards her. She smiled and ran at him acting as though she was going to punch him. Adlai's hands moved up to block her but she swung her leg around kicking him in the gut sending him to the edge of the ring. She did a backflip landing in front of him. "Ring out!" she yelled as she punched him in the face and he flipped over the Rope around the ring, Landing on the ground. Rayne leaned on the Rope and looked at him. "You ok Ad?" she asked as she watched him closely. He nodded and sat up. "I'm ok. Although I'm gonna be sore for a bit." he said as he held his side. He laughed and looked up at her as he stood up. "Impressive." came a voice from behind Rayne. She turned and saw a man with Black hair. "Who the hell are you?" Yusuki said as he climbed into the ring and stood by Rayne. The man laughed. "I am Tilix Hoshizaka." Kris climbed into the ring after Tohru. "Tilix Hoshizaka?" Kris said in disbelief. "Master Tilix Hoshizaka? Of the Seika Dojo?" Tilix laughed softly. "I see you have heared of me Kristopher Akasui." Rayne and the others stared at Tilix. "How do you know his name?" Rayne asked. Tilix turned his gaze from Kris to Rayne. "I know all about you, Rayne Youkaimori." He said with a slight smile. Yusuki took a step towards him. "How in the Hell do you know them?" He said Angrilly. Tilix turned his gaze to Yusuki. "Yusuki. I have been watching you all for a very long time." he said with a Serious face. Tohru stood by Rayne. "But why?" she said in a small voice. Tilix looked at her. "Because of their fighting Experience." He said plainly. "You won't stop them from Fighting!" Tohru exclaimed suddenly, Glaring at Tilix. Tilix laughed. "Stop them? No I do not intent to try to Stop them from fighting." Tilix said turning to the group who was now standing on both sides of Rayne. "I want you all to Join the Dojo." he said looking at each one before landing his gaze on Rayne. "You all have a great deal of fighting experience. But I think it could grow to be much more." he said smiling. Yusuki, Rayne, Adlai, Raj and Kris looked at one another and smiled. Rayne turned to Tilix. "Ok. We'll join." she said happily. Tilix smiled. "Excellent!" he said. "Then the Lessons shall begin in the morning at 7. See you all then." he said Climbing outta the ring and walking out the big oak doors.


End file.
